


Sometimes You Just Get Lucky

by helens78, Telesilla



Category: Equilibrium (2002) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 50kinkyways, Domination, M/M, Rough Sex, Teenagers, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-14
Updated: 2006-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While traveling through the UK on his summer break from Harvard, Bill chooses to stop for a few days in Sheffield, where he meets Sean and learns that travel guides sometimes miss things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You Just Get Lucky

The Lonely Planet Guide to the UK doesn't say much about Sheffield, but it's a good spot to get off the train and take a bit of a break, and so when the station's announced, Bill grabs his backpack and goes. He likes this method of traveling; after years of his father's incredibly detailed vacations schedules, it's great to have no real clue about where you're going next.

He does know that he needs to do some laundry, and so he figures if he can find a room in a pub somewhere here in town, he'll take a few days and do the boring stuff that needs to be done before he heads up into Scotland. After leaving the station, he heads for the first pub that says it has rooms and wanders into the largely empty bar.

The woman behind the counter, a middle-aged lady named Mrs. Bean, looks his passport over carefully after Bill fills out the registration card. "We don't get many tourists here," she says with a smile. "Can't rightly remember the last time we had an American stay here."

"I'm traveling on a BritRail pass," Bill says with a smile. "I'll be no real trouble, I promise."

Even as he says it, he remembers that the _Damron Gay and Lesbian Travel Guide_ buried at the bottom of his backpack says absolutely nothing about Sheffield and he mentally snickers. _I won't try to pick up guys in your bar, Ma'am, really I won't._

Once he's stowed his stuff in the small tidy room, he comes back downstairs, figuring on getting dinner here in the pub. Ordering a shepherd's pie and a pint of beer, he settles down in a booth and idly watches the soccer match on the television.

Sean's just out of school for the day; he heads into the pub through the back door and changes clothes, getting into the jeans his mother thinks are a wee bit too tight and the faded white t-shirt that's only practical for nights when he's mopping down the floor and taking care of the tables. It's practical and it's something that shows off his arms, which--given the looks he's gotten here and there--is a plus.

He ties the half-apron on and heads out to the main room, where he buses a few tables and glances at the faces. Mostly regulars; it's not very busy right now. He does notice a new guy, settled down in a booth, and he lingers within view. _Wonder where he came from. Haven't seen him around._

_Well hellooo sailor,_ Bill thinks, watching the young man in the apron clean up. He looks enough like Mrs. Bean to be a son or nephew, and Bill sternly tells himself to stop staring. _Way to go there, dude. So not cool to seduce the landlady's son._

It's too bad, really; the boy has a nice body, even if he is a little on the skinny side. But then so is Bill; his game in high school was baseball, not football. It was Rick who was the muscle boy, and Bill grimaces a little as he swallows a large gulp of his beer. _Fuckin' Rick. You weren't going to think about him._

Sean's still trying to figure out how to pick guys up. With girls, it's easy; with guys... some of them never catch on, some of the ones who do have ended up taking a swing at him. _All I want is to get fucked_, he thinks. _You wouldn't think it would be so bloody difficult._

The guy in the booth does seem to be looking at him, though, so Sean heads over. "Did you want something?" he asks softly, glancing at the guy's plate. He doesn't look quite done yet, so maybe Sean shouldn't linger. _Unless he really was watching me bend over tables..._

"I could do with another beer," Bill says, looking at his pint glass, which is close enough to empty to justify asking for another. It's weird to be 18 and drinking legally, and it's even weirder to be in a bar being waited on by someone younger than him. At least he thinks this guy is younger. _Looks about 16 or so,_ he thinks with the arrogance of someone with a whole year of college behind him.

"Could you now," Sean says, grinning. "What is it you were drinking?" _Hot_, Sean thinks. _Wonder if he'd go for it._

"Pale Rider," Bill says. "Mrs. Bean recommended it, said it won best beer in Britain last year." He grins sheepishly. "I'm such an obvious tourist." _Dude, you so fucking are, perving on this kid's accent like that._ But really, he's perving on more than the accent; even in the States, this guy, with his clean cut look, blond hair and gorgeous green eyes, would be worth another look.

He is, too; he's an American. _Oh, that's perfect._ Sean grins. "There's nothing wrong with being a tourist. Only trouble is the rest of the country's going to be a letdown--you're already in the best place in England. Have you gotten to a footie game yet?"

"No, I haven't," Bill admits. "I promised my sister I would; she plays for her school team. Are you a fan?"

"Sheffield United," Sean says, emphasis on _United_. "Only club in town to support, mate." He grins at Bill. "You'll die of thirst if I get started before I get you another beer, though. I'll be right back." And he heads off to the bar, hoping his mother isn't watching too closely.

Bill tries not to be too obvious about watching the guy's ass as he heads to the bar. His room's nice and really inexpensive and dinner is good; he doesn't want to get himself dumped on the street or, worse, have the crap kicked out of him by the kid's fellow soccer fans.

Luckily for Sean, either his mum's not watching or she's decided not to look too closely at how Sean gets along with strangers. He brings the beer back and sets it down in front of Bill, drying nervous hands off on his apron. He wonders if Bill's done enough traveling to realize that being waited on _this_ attentively isn't really normal for around here, and if he's not picking up on the hints, what the hell does Sean do next? "I'm Sean, by the way," he says. "If you need anything else."

"Bill," Bill says, holding out his hand. He's been traveling most of his life and he knows damn well this isn't the usual level of service you get in a place like this. What he doesn't know is if Sean's just bored and talking to someone close to his own age because he doesn't meet many American college kids or if there's more to it.

_Fuck, you are NOT going to hit on this kid in front of his mom._

Sean takes Bill's hand and shakes it firmly, and then realizes he really doesn't want to let go anytime soon. _Behave yourself,_ he tells himself. "I should get back to work," he says, "but if you need anything else..." He raises an eyebrow and grins. _Come on, pick up on the hint._ "I'm around."

A quick glance at the bar reveals that Mrs. Bean is talking animatedly to a couple of customers and Bill takes a chance. "I'm thinking of staying for a few days," he says quickly. "Is there a game ... a match, I mean, coming up? Maybe we could go to it. On me."

_Wow,_ he thinks, his face heating up a little. _That was very much not smooth._

"Tomorrow afternoon," Sean says immediately. "We can have lunch first if you want." _Not here_, he thinks desperately. "I know a place near Bramall... not as good as here, but it's closer to the Lane."

"Sounds great," Bill says, with a broad grin. "The only thing that sucks about being here in the summer is missing most of the baseball season, so I haven't been getting my sports fix."

"Baseball," Sean says, shaking his head. "Never saw the appeal to that when there's footie to obsess over." He winks. _Come on. Take the hint this time. I don't know how to be more obvious than this..._

That wink has to be deliberate, and Bill finds himself grinning at Sean. _Please don't let this be some kind of mistake,_ he thinks, wishing he were better at flirting. "Oh, I have enough bandwidth to obsess over more than one thing," he says.

Sean gets hard so fast his head nearly spins from it. _Finally_, he thinks. "Well," he murmurs, bending his head down and glancing over at his mum to make sure she isn't looking, "I hope you're not planning to go out tonight..."

"Um ... no," Bill says, his eyes going a little wide. "Look, is that your mom at the bar? Because I really don't want either of us to get into trouble."

Sean makes a face and looks away. _Don't blush. Don't fucking blush, you really don't want him thinking you're a kid._ "Yeah," he says, "but she isn't going to give you any trouble." _Especially not if she doesn't find out._

Bill rather doubts that, but damn, Sean looks fucking hot and if he says he won't have problems with his mom, then who is Bill to anticipate. "OK," he says, thinking of the condoms and lube he bought at a Boots in London in a burst of anger and optimism. "Um ... I'm in room three, in the back, if you wanna, you know ... talk or something."

_I can think of a lot of better things to do with my mouth than talk_, Sean thinks. He smirks openly at Bill as he stands up. "I should be done around ten," he says. "So if you do go out tonight, maybe you could be back by ten-thirty?"

"Sure," Bill says. _Oh, please don't let me fuck this up. I'm so fucking tired of being in hotel rooms by myself and jerking off. I just wanna get laid, for fuck's sake._ He grins as Sean walks away, and then digs back into what's left of his dinner, glancing around to see if anyone in the place seems to be paying any attention to him. Since most of the patrons seem to be engrossed in the sports round-up program on the television, Bill relaxes.

After he's done with dinner, Bill disappears, which is just as well for Sean; if he'd stayed around Bill making small talk, his mother would definitely have noticed. He knows exactly where Bill's room is; he's the one who put new sheets on the bed after the last person who stayed there cleared out. _And if I'm lucky, I'll get fucked in that bed tonight_, he thinks, sneaking out the back door. He should have just enough time to buy condoms and get back into the pub without keeping Bill waiting too long.

After taking a shower in the bathroom down the hall, Bill sits on his bed scribbling out a letter to his sister. He can't help thinking of the other three he's sent in the last month, all of them asking her if she'd seen Rick. _At least she knows why I'm asking and won't tell Mom or Dad that I'm asking about her best friend's brother._

For once when he thinks about Rick, it doesn't hurt as much. _I don't have to wait around to be your dirty little secret, you fucking asshole._ The anger makes him feel good and he finishes the letter and glances at the clock, wondering if he has time to check his hair or change his shirt.

Just as he's thinking that maybe the Harvard shirt would have been better than the plain black tee-shirt, there's a knock on his door. Telling himself that it could just be Mrs. Bean, he keeps his face relaxed as he gets the door.

"Hi!" he says, grinning broadly when he sees Sean.

Sean grins back just as much. He's been hoping this afternoon wasn't just a figment of his imagination, that he wasn't going to come here only to find out he'd been reading Bill wrong the whole time. "Hi," he says softly. "You want me to come in?"

"Oh, yeah," Bill says stepping back. "I was just writing a letter to my sister," he adds, tossing his notebook back into his backpack. "I'll need to send it off tomorrow at some point." He's babbling but suddenly he's very aware of Sean, aware that they both smell like the same soap and aware that there's only the one chair in the small room and that the only other place to sit is the bed.

Sean steps inside and closes the door behind him. He should really make an attempt at small talk now, should at least try to do something other than jump Bill right this second, but talking is the last thing on his mind and Bill smells so damned good--Sean's cock wins the argument, and he ends up reaching out, getting his hands on Bill's hips. "Come here," he murmurs.

"Damn, you move fast," Bill says, but it's not exactly a complaint. He wraps an arm around Sean's waist and leans in for a kiss, wondering just how much experience Sean has. _I should ask how old he is,_ Bill thinks, but he doesn't. He just presses his mouth against Sean's and hopes the boy will kiss him back.

Sean's mouth opens under Bill's, and he wonders if Bill always kisses this way before he gets down to business. _I hope so_, he thinks, _at least for as long as he's staying here,_ and with all the impatience of a sixteen-year-old, he reaches down between Bill's legs and gives his cock a nice grope.

"Whoa," Bill says, pulling back with a groan. "You're really just going for it, aren't you?"

"Should I wait?" Sean asks. _Oh, God, my first time and I'm fucking it up._ He leans in again and rubs his cheek against Bill's. "Do you want to lead?"

"I was gonna say it doesn't have to be that fast," Bill says. "But fuck it; I want you, too. Do you pitch or catch?" Before Sean can even answer, Bill rolls his eyes. "I mean do you top or bottom?"

"Uh," Sean says, trying to decide whether it'd be easier to fuck or get fucked his first time. "I'd rather bottom," he says, but wanting to cover all the possible angles, he adds, "but if you want me to top, I can do that, too." _Don't blush. For fuck's sake, now's really not the time._

"I like topping," Bill says. He's only done it a couple times; Rick claimed not to like it. _Although he damn near threw me off both times trying to get more of my dick into his ass._ He frowns mentally; he needs to stop thinking about his ex-boyfriend when he's here in a hotel room in Sheffield with a hot Brit who wants to be fucked.

He leans close again and kisses Sean quickly, his hand moving to Sean's ass. "I like topping," he says again, "and I'd really, really like to fuck you."

Sean groans. Blushing, hell; he'll be lucky if he doesn't shoot as soon as Bill gets him naked. "Fucking perfect, mate," he says. He glances over at the bed. "Ah, how do--" _Don't ask how we do this--he doesn't need to know you've never gotten this far before._ "How do you like to do it?" he asks instead.

"Whatever's more comfortable for you," Bill says, pulling Sean's shirt free of the waistband of his jeans. "I'm pretty flexible."

Sean would be thinking about what seems comfortable and what doesn't, except Bill's effectively short-circuited his brain by starting to undress him. "Fuck, yeah," he breathes, tugging at Bill's shirt, too.

They manage to get each other's shirts off and, any concern Bill might have had about how pale he is after not spending the summer at home vanishes. Sean's skin is so fair, and Bill can't help wondering what a hickey would look like on Sean's collarbone. He ducks his head down and kisses his way from Sean's should to the hollow of his throat, but doesn't give into the temptation to bite down.

Bill's lips feel so warm against Sean's bare skin; Sean groans and clutches at Bill's arms, wanting more. "I--_fuck_, that feels good," he pants. "More? Please?"

"Lots more," Bill says, and he wants to keep up with the foreplay, but he also wants to fuck Sean like right _now_. "Do you have a lot of time tonight?"

"The next thing I've got planned is a footie game with this hot tourist I met tonight," Sean says, grinning ear-to-ear. "That's if we manage to get ourselves out the door."

"God," Bill groans, pulling Sean close. "Want you right now then, wanna take the edge off." He keeps one hand splayed on Sean's back and reaches down to rub his other hand against the bulge in the front of Sean's snug jeans. "OK?"

"Oh--OK--" Sean stammers, clenching both fists to keep from coming in his jeans. "Fuck. Right now, yeah." Only to get out of his jeans he'd need to have Bill stop touching him, and that doesn't sound like something Sean's going to want anytime soon.

Bill knows there can't be more than a couple of years between them, but he can't help wanting to grin at how eager Sean is. _I remember that,_ he thinks, as he reaches to undo Sean's jeans. "Relax, then," he says. "We're both good for at least two times tonight, and then there's always tomorrow."

Sean has to bite the inside of his cheek--he's tempted to just say _anything you want_, and he doesn't want Bill to think he's _that_ desperate. "Just a couple times?" he says, grinning. "I bet I can do better than that."

"I bet we both can," Bill says, "sooooo...." He unbuttons Sean's jeans and slides a hand down to grasp Sean's cock. "Nice," he says, stroking it slowly. "Can't wait to get my mouth on that," he adds, leaning forward to kiss Sean hard.

_Jesus, if this gets any better I may pass out cold._ Sean groans and gets an arm around Bill's shoulders as he kisses back. He's feeling just brave enough to put a hand over Bill's and speed his strokes up a little, rocking forward into Bill's palm. "You're so fucking hot," he gasps out between kisses.

"Goddamn," Bill groans, leaning back a little to look at Sean. "So are you." He lets Sean's hand guide him, stroking Sean a little faster and sliding his thumb over the head of Sean's cock. It's weird; he's never seen an uncircumcised cock before, but right now, the difference isn't as great as he'd expected.

"Oh fuck--please--God, I really want you to fuck me. Now," Sean pants. By now, he's decided he really doesn't care if he sounds desperate. He doesn't want to come before he gets Bill inside him. _However the hell we do that._

"I will," Bill promises, his hand still busy on Sean's cock. "But after you come; it'll be better that way. Trust me."

"I--_oh, fuck_," Sean pants, eyes closing as he leans into Bill. His hands come up to clutch Bill's shoulders, and as much as he wants this to last, he can't help himself. He's grunting softly and shooting over Bill's fingers and there's not a damn thing he can do about it; he's wanted to get someone's hands on him for too long.

"Oh, hell, yeah," Bill groans, bringing his fingers up to his mouth and licking them off. "C'mon, let's get naked here," he adds, trying to push Sean's jeans down with his other hand.

Sean's vision is still blurry, but he helps Bill get his jeans off. "Sorry," he says, grinning too hard to really be convincing. It's not as if he won't be hard again in a few minutes, and Bill isn't going anywhere, so no harm done. _And Christ--he just licked my come off his hand._ For some reason, that's what makes Sean realize this is all really happening.

"Don't be," Bill says, looking Sean over once he's naked. "Goddamn, you look good," he says, sliding a hand over Sean's hip. "C'mon, let's go to bed." As Sean settles on the bed, Bill quickly strips his clothes off before joining Sean.

Sean runs his hand up Bill's side, leaning in so he can kiss Bill's neck. "Nobody's ever made me feel this good before," he murmurs. "Let me do something for you now?"

"Let me fuck you," Bill says, stroking his hand down Sean's back to his ass. "If you're up for it." He glances over at the small night stand. "I got some stuff."

_Let you? Jesus, I'd beg you._ Sean grins and rolls over onto his stomach. "Ready whenever you are," he says. After coming all over Bill's hand that way, he's not nervous about getting fucked at all. _If everything feels this good with him--well, he won't be seeing a hell of a lot of Sheffield if I have anything to say about it._

"Thank you," Bill says, bending to nuzzle the back of Sean's neck as he reaches for the lube. Sean smells good, mostly like soap and just a little sweat and Bill grins as he gets an idea. Settling next to Sean, he licks and nibbles at the back of Sean's neck again, moving slowly, inch by inch down Sean's spine.

"Mmm--nice..." Sean groans softly, shifting his hips against the bed. He's not sure where Bill's going with this, but everything feels so good--he's not about to tell Bill to stop.

Continuing to take his time, Bill works his way down to the small of Sean's back. Wondering if Sean is as sensitive here as he is, he pauses to tease a little longer. Not only is he hoping to drive Sean wild, he's also hoping that, by concentrating on Sean's pleasure, he'll be able to get himself to the point where he doesn't come two seconds after he starts fucking Sean.

To Sean's surprise, Bill's tongue feels amazing on the small of his back. It's not a part of the body he'd have expected to be sensitive, but now that Bill's giving it attention, Sean's hoping he'll keep it going for a while. He gives Bill another encouraging groan and wonders what it'd be like licking Bill all over like this--_does he taste good all over?_ he thinks. He ends up thinking about Bill licking come off his fingers, which is a good enough mental image he can feel himself getting hard again. _Oh, yeah._

_Gotcha,_ Bill thinks a little smugly as he lifts his head. _And if you like that, you're gonna fucking love this._ "Spread your legs a little," he tells Sean, and once Sean does, he moves in between Sean's legs and bends his head, licking at the small of Sean's back again. As Sean groans more, Bill slides his hands up the backs of Sean's legs.

"..._so_ good," Sean gasps, hips tilting up. _He's got to fuck me soon--I think I'm going to go out of my mind if he doesn't._ "Please--Bill--please, need this so much, _please_..."

"I will," Bill promises as his hands reach Sean's ass. "I will." He spreads Sean open and then licks his way down Sean's cleft.

"Wha--_fuck_," Sean babbles, grabbing the bedcovers with both hands and shoving his face into the pillow so his shouts won't wake up the rest of the floor. If he were thinking at all, he might wonder what the hell possessed Bill to lick him _there_, but now that Bill's doing it, all Sean can do is hang on and hope he doesn't explode.

_Just like that ep of QaF,_ Bill thinks smugly as he continues to drag his tongue over Sean's hole. _Only I'm not a jerk and he's not a twink. Well, not much of one._ Once he's got Sean good and slick, he presses in, tongue-fucking Sean with short, quick licks.

Sean's trapped between wanting to shove back and get as much of Bill's tongue inside him as he can, and not wanting to move for fear that Bill might stop. He ends up just moaning into the pillows, trying his best not to squirm. _Nothing's_ ever felt this good before.

Drawing back for a moment, Bill slides his hand under Sean to stroke Sean's cock. "Pull your knees up under you," he says, leaning back down once Sean's in position. He teases Sean a little more with his tongue before drizzling some lube on his fingers. "Let's just get you ready," he murmurs, slowly working one finger into Sean.

While Bill's tongue didn't hurt in the least, his finger's a lot more rigid, and it's the promise of what's coming that makes Sean tense up slightly. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. _Come on, you want this--you've wanted this forever._ "Good," he mumbles, pressing back some.

"Breathe," Bill suggests, leaning down to lick around his finger. A sudden thought occurs and he lifts his head again. "Sean, have you actually been fucked before?"

"Uh..." Struggling not just for his language skills but for the right answer, Sean tilts his head up and looks over his shoulder. "I--no," he says softly. "Is that all right?"

"It's all right," Bill says, kissing one of Sean's ass cheeks gently. "I'll just take it slow, and you need to relax for me as much as you can."

Sean laughs softly, nodding. "I am trying," he says, "and God, I've never wanted anything this much, but..." He takes another deep breath and tries to open up a little more. _Don't tell him you're scared. He probably knows exactly how you're feeling._

"But it's kinda scary," Bill says with a soft chuckle. He licks and nibbles at Sean's cheek. "It's OK ... it'll be fine." In spite of his words, Bill feels a minor bit of panic; he's never fucked a virgin before and he hopes to hell he doesn't screw it up.

"It's already better than fine," Sean says, squirming a little now. The initial stretch isn't hurting as much, and he's starting to want more. "Can you--more than that, maybe...?"

"I will," Bill says, twisting his finger a little. That gets another moan, and he grins and does it again, biting lightly at Sean's ass.

"I like that," Sean blurts out. He glances over his shoulder again. "The biting, I mean... but I like all of it... it's just so good--" He's babbling now, but it's actually calming him down a little. He's starting to be convinced he can do this.

"Yeah," Bill says. "And it just gets better, trust me." He takes advantage of Sean's momentary relaxation and slides a second heavily lubed finger into him. "Once I'm in ... you're gonna love it."

"Oh God oh _God_," Sean pants, "already--already loving it--" He's tempted to ask Bill just to go for it--the wait is driving him crazy--but Bill seems to know what he's doing. Maybe it's better not to rush. "Please!"

After a moment spent stretching Sean out a little more, Bill's more than ready. "Gonna hurt a little, but try to relax and it'll get better," he says as he rolls the condom on. "Tell me if you want me to stop." Guiding his cock into position, he starts to press in slowly.

Sean's as ready as he's going to get, but it still burns. He can feel himself clenching up, which just makes it worse, and so he takes a few deep breaths and tries to let Bill in. All the imagination in the world wasn't enough to prepare him for how this feels--hot, sweaty, the burn in his ass, and an odd twinge of vulnerability--he's hoping Bill's careful with him.

"All right," he breathes, "more?"

"God, I hope so," Bill mumbles. He knows he can't just push in, knows what it's like when whoever is fucking you is abrupt, and he won't do that to Sean. But goddamn, he wants to; Sean's so damn hot and this is so good that Bill's hand is shaking as he reaches up to stroke Sean's shoulder. "Just keep breathing," he says, pushing in further.

Bill keeps going--slow and steady, for which Sean's grateful--and suddenly the fear that he won't be able to do this is replaced by a certainty that he _can_. Sean groans out loud, then, pushing back against Bill's cock. "I'm--I'm all right," he manages. He means it. It's still hurting some, but he knows he can take it. "More." _Now!_ "Please."

"You like it?" Bill asks with a grin, running his hand down Sean's back. "I'm glad," he adds, starting to move a little faster. "I'm really ... fucking glad ... 'cause you're so fucking good...."

_I'm just lying here_, Sean thinks, groaning and gasping as Bill speeds up. He'd like to say something about how it's Bill who's good at this--he's the one doing all the work--but he can't even think about talking now. Everything feels so good he's starting to think he's going to explode.

Although Bill knows he should be thinking about making it good for Sean, he finds himself speeding up even more, overwhelmed by just how good this is. It's not just that Sean's ass is so damn tight and hot around his dick, it's also that he smells incredible--like sweat and soap and sex--and his whole body feels perfect under Bill.

The way Bill's speeding up drags a few more loud noises out of Sean before he can get himself under control. He shoves his face into the pillows and tries to balance so he can get a hand on his cock. The angle changes just a little, and suddenly Bill's rubbing against something that makes Sean gasp and jerk underneath him, entire body shaking from it, and he doesn't even have a chance to get his hand on his cock before he's coming all over the bed.

"Oh, fuck!" Bill yelps, as he feels Sean go so tight around his cock that it almost hurts. "Fuck," he manages to repeat before he's coming so hard that his vision goes all blurry. He knows he's probably gripping Sean's hips too tightly but it seems like forever before he can let go and collapse on Sean's back. "God," he groans. "Jesus fucking Christ...."

Sean can barely breathe, but he doesn't care. He could die right now, crushed between Bill and the bed, and consider it a life well spent. He groans a little, but he doesn't even have the energy to squirm.

After a moment spent catching his breath, Bill rolls off Sean's back. "Damn," he says as he strips off the condom and tosses it in the trash. "That was fucking incredible."

"Uh-huh," Sean agrees, gathering up just enough energy to roll over. He's grinning ear to ear, of course, and he's sure he looks as smug as he feels. "You were great."

"So were you," Bill says, reaching out to brush his thumb over Sean's mouth. "How are you feeling? I didn't hurt you?"

"I'll be sore for a while, but I'm fine," Sean says. "Fine enough I could... maybe... do this again? If not tonight, then... well, if you're staying a few days, we could..."

"I was hoping so," Bill says. He goes up on one elbow to look at Sean. "You ever been on the other side?" He'd be willing to bet that Sean hasn't, but he doesn't want to make Sean feel bad about his lack of experience.

"No," Sean admits, blushing despite Bill's tactfulness. "I'm--pretty damn new to all of this, in case you couldn't tell."

"Hey," Bill says with a grin. "Everyone has to start somewhere. And I'm glad you told me; I would have hated it if you hadn't liked it or if I'd been too rough."

"I think I could take it rougher." Sean grins again, squirming a little now. "If I had some practice."

 

"Jesus," Bill says with a big grin. "I've created a monster." He reaches out and pulls Sean into his arms. "I like the idea of doing it rough with you. My ... this guy I knew in school liked it that way sometimes, even if he pretended later on that he didn't."

There's something about the way Bill phrases that--_even if he pretended later on that he didn't_\--that makes Sean think of some guys he's known himself, the ones who'll take a handjob as long as nobody talks about it afterward.

"Well," Sean says softly, "I'm not going to pretend I don't like anything." _Though it might be good to be subtle around mum._

"I didn't think you would," Bill says, ducking his head a little to nuzzle at Sean's hair. "You've gotta tell me if you really don't like anything I do, though. OK?"

"So far I like everything," Sean says. "There's some things I've always wanted to try... I might have to talk you into them."

"Yeah?" Bill asks, raising an eyebrow. "You're not gonna have to try too hard," he adds. "I think you'll find I'm really easy to convince."

Sean smirks a little. "So I'm not going to have to work my arse off to get my mouth on your cock?" he asks.

"Not hardly," Bill says with a slight laugh. "Dunno many guys who would reject the offer of a blowjob."

"I wouldn't," Sean says, grinning broadly. "You need a little more time, or can I suck you right now?"

"Holy fuck," Bill says with a groan. "You're trying to fuckin' kill me, aren't you?" He pulls Sean closer and nuzzles Sean's hair. "Gimme a little while to catch up here, OK?" His stomach chooses that moment to rumble and he laughs. "I've got a couple cokes in my bag and some candy. Want a bit of a snack?"

"Yeah--or if you're hungry for something more than that, I can go down to the kitchen and get something." Sean shrugs. Really, he's a lot more interested in eating Bill than in anything else, but that doesn't mean he can't be polite and wait. At least for a little while.

"Nah," Bill says, pulling away long enough to pull the small Tesco bag out of his backpack. He hands Sean a coke and a Mars bar, taking the same for himself. "A little caffeine and some sugar and I should be good for another round."

The Coke is good; it really hits the spot and Bill laughs when he realizes how thirsty he was. "So ... what's your life like?" he asks Sean. "Is it cool living over a pub?"

"I guess," Sean says, shrugging. "It means having to work more than most of my friends, but then there's good parts to it, too." He polishes off his Mars bar, realizing he'd been hungry, too, he just hadn't noticed yet. "Meeting new people, thinking about places I want to go someday."

"Where do you want to go?" Bill asks, thinking about winters spent skiing in Utah or lying on a beach in Hawaii, and summers spent all over the world. "I love traveling."

"I want to go everywhere. Europe, for one thing, get a rail pass and see all of it. Maybe India, China, Thailand--Australia and New Zealand if I ever manage to get out that far. And of course the States." He grins at Bill. "I could see spending time in... New York?" That last bit comes out as a question; he's always a little shaky on Yank accents, but that seems about right for Bill.

Suddenly feeling a little guilty, Bill smiles slightly. "Mom and Dad are in New York, in the city. I'm there on vacation and holidays and the rest of the year I'm at Harvard, in Massachusetts." He shrugs. "You should take some time after school. Save some money. You can still travel around Europe cheap and the East even cheaper."

Sean nods; it's really more fantasy than anything, and he doesn't want to admit to that, so he doesn't want to say much more. _Harvard. God._ "I'm sure I'll get to it," he says. He eyes Bill's Coke, wondering if he's given Bill enough time yet. _No way to know but to try,_ he decides, and he starts sliding down the bed.

"God, you're insatiable," Bill says, but he's hardly complaining. He puts his coke on the nightstand and reaches out to stroke Sean's face. "You're so fucking hot."

"So are you," Sean says, dipping his head down and licking Bill's chest. He's tempted to just skip straight down to Bill's cock, but instead he makes himself wait, licking at every little patch of skin all the way down.

"That's good," Bill moans, petting Sean's hair. It hurts just a little to get hard again this soon, but he's damned if he's gonna try to stop Sean. _No fucking way,_ he thinks, squirming a little when Sean reaches his navel.

The squirm makes Sean grin. _Wonder how he'll move around when I've got my mouth on his cock._ He moves a little lower, squirming a bit himself to get settled properly, and he gives Bill's inner thigh a tiny, light bite.

"Oh, fuck," Bill groans as Sean bites him. "Feels good," he adds quickly, reaching down to run his fingers through Sean's hair. "You're doing great."

"Good," Sean says. He definitely wants to be good at this. He takes a deep breath and licks one long swipe up Bill's cock, his own cock jerking hard as he does. _Tastes good,_ he thinks, and he's glad about that, too.

"Oh, yeah," Bill says. "Should warn you to stop if your jaw gets sore... may be a little while before I can come again."

_We'll just see about that,_ Sean thinks. Sean, naturally, has the refractory period of a teenager, and it doesn't occur to him that a few years might make a difference. He's also got a teenage lad's need to live up to a challenge, even if Bill didn't mean it that way. In the interests of making it easier on both of them, though, he starts off slow, just licking at first, taking nice easy strokes up and down Bill's cock.

Keeping his fingers tangled in Sean's hair, Bill spreads his legs a little and groans. Sean may be a beginner at this, but that hardly matters when he's got his tongue all over Bill's cock.

Bill's cock is good and wet before it occurs to Sean that he's probably being a lot more sloppy about this than Bill's used to. He tries to correct that as he keeps going, swallowing every so often and sucking lightly at Bill's skin.

This isn't like any blowjob Bill's ever received, but he's not about to complain. If he hadn't come already he'd be more inclined to tell Sean to get a move on, but there's something kinda nice about letting Sean take his time.

Eventually, Sean's ready to lick that little drop of precome at the tip of Bill's cock up, and--taking another deep breath and hoping he doesn't choke--he opens his mouth wide and starts sucking Bill's cock down.

"Oh, that's good," Bill murmurs, stroking Sean's hair. "Take your time, don't feel you have to rush it."

"Mmm," Sean hums, slowing down immediately. It's not like jerking off, he realizes; there are teeth to keep out of the way, and if everything he's read is on the mark, this feels good enough Bill's going to want it to last. _Just don't fucking choke on it,_ he thinks, opening his throat wider to keep the gag reflex down.

"Yeah," Bill says, gasping a little at the feel of his cock nudging the back of Sean's throat. It's all too fucking amazing, really. _He's never had anyone's cock in his mouth before mine. Never been fucked by anyone but me._ The thought brings on an odd degree of possessiveness and his grip tightens just a little on Sean's hair.

That feels... surprisingly good, Sean thinks, wondering if Bill's going to direct him any more than that. He doesn't mind getting instruction; he wants to be as good for Bill as he can. Knowing Bill likes what he's doing is one hell of a turn-on, and one hell of a good way for him to stay motivated.

He covers his teeth a little more with his lips and sucks harder, hoping he's doing well.

"Oh, fuck," Bill moans, fighting the urge to just shove Sean's incredibly hot mouth down over his cock. He doesn't, but it's a bit of a struggle. "Like that," he murmurs. "Suck it like that and ... move your head up ... Oh, God, yeah."

A couple of adjustments and Sean thinks he's got it. He's got a nice slick rhythm, anyway, and Bill's making noises that imply Sean's doing a fine job with this. Sean's tempted to take a hand off Bill's thigh and jerk off while he's sucking Bill's cock, but not yet--he doesn't want to get distracted.

In spite of having come fairly recently, Bill's getting close again. "God ... oh fuck ... Sean ... so good," he groans, disregarding his earlier decision and pressing down on Sean's head. "Suck it ... fuck."

_He sounds like a porno,_ Sean thinks, but he doesn't mind at all. Quite the opposite, really; it's getting him off. He strokes Bill's balls, trying not to let it confuse the rhythm, but with Bill guiding his motions there's not much chance of that.

After several more minutes, Bill tugs even harder on Sean's hair. "Gonna come," he warns, not sure if Sean is interested in swallowing.

Sean's interested. He lets out an affirmative-sounding hum and shoves his mouth down further, trying to let Bill know he's not going anywhere, that he's ready to swallow everything.

Sean's willingness is more than enough to send Bill over the edge, and as he comes, he pushes up with his hips while holding Sean's head down. "Fuck! Oh God ... oh God...."

"_Nnnn._" Sean wasn't expecting the way it feels to have his mouth suddenly flooded with Bill's come; he chokes a little, trying hard to swallow it down without gagging. The taste is fine; it's the way his mouth fills up that surprises him. After a second, though, he's got the hang of it, and he only loses a little bit out of the corner of his mouth.

With a gasp, Bill lets his hand fall away from Sean's hair. "Goddamn," he mutters. "Holy fuck, Sean..."

Sean comes up for air, panting heavily against Bill's thigh. "Fucking perfect," he murmurs, "except now I'm horny as fuck again."

"You want me to blow you?" Bill offers, and then grins. "Or do you want to try fucking me?" It'll be easy now that he's come, he knows, and Sean, for all that this will be his third go at it tonight, is probably still gonna have a hair trigger reaction time.

"Jesus," Sean says, reaching down now and squeezing his cock hard. "It's like asking do I want a million pounds or do I want the Blades to win the Cup." Actually, now that he thinks of it, that's not a hard choice at all--and neither is his choice when it comes to Bill's offer, either. "Could I--could I try fucking you?" he asks softly. "I think I'd like that."

"I think I'd like that, too," Bill says. "I probably won't get off again tonight, but I'd like to feel you in me." He reaches for the lube. "Do you want to prep me, or should I do it?"

"I, uh..." Sean hesitates. _You're going to be putting a hell of a lot more than your fingers in him in a minute, Bean._ "I want to, but I don't know what I'm doing," he admits.

"Well," Bill says with a smile, turning to lie on his back. "Why don't I talk you through it?" He hands the lube to Sean. "You need to get your fingers good and wet, and then push one into me." It should be embarrassing talking about it so plainly, but instead Bill feels oddly comfortable with Sean.

"Okay," Sean murmurs, running a thumb along his fingernails just to make sure there are no rough edges. It seems clean enough, and he squeezes the lube onto his fingers, not quite sure how much to use--it seems better to use too much than too little, though, so he gets his fingers nice and slick. _And then just one. All right, I can do that..._ He puts one hand on Bill's thigh and slides his fingertip into Bill's crack, pressing lightly when he feels the pucker.

"Mmmm," Bill murmurs. "Feels good...go ahead." He's a little startled at how much he wants this, but he suspects that Sean's going to be as good at it as he's been at everything else they've done. _And if I tell him to take it easy, he will._

It's amazing how much of a turn-on it is, hearing Bill's encouragement. Sean grins and presses forward, slowly working his finger into Bill's ass. "Fuck, you're tight," Sean gasps. _My cock's going to go there?_

"That's why God invented lube," Bill says with a smile. "You're doing great; go on and put another finger in."

"All right." Now it's starting to be an effort not to rush; Sean knows he needs to be careful, but at the same time, he's dying to know what it feels like to be inside another person. He pulls his finger back and starts again, pressing two into Bill's ass, feeling a little more confident this time around.

"Oh yeah," Bill murmurs. "Feels great...just sort of stretch them a little...God, yeah, like that." He's glad he came earlier and so he's relaxed now, although he wishes he had it in him to come again. _I'd be dead in the morning, but who cares?_

"Should I..." Sean's mouth feels dry, he's so turned on, and if he were just a little more confident about what he's doing, he'd lean in and kiss Bill hard now. "Should I add another finger?" he asks, twisting his fingers a little.

"Ah!" Bill gasps as Sean twists his fingers in just the right way. "Yeah...another one."

With three fingers inside Bill, Sean's starting to catch on to this. _He's stretching... he can take it, as long as I go really--really\--slow._ So he slows down even further, despite every instinct he's got begging him to finish the foreplay and just _take him_. _He was good to me; I'm not going to rush, damn it._

For someone who's new at this, Sean's being careful and Bill appreciates it. _I'm really not much of a bottom,_ he thinks, not for the first time. But still, this is good, largely because it's Sean's first time and Bill knows how much that can mean. _I'm such a fucking romantic._

"You feel so hot," Sean murmurs. He winces inwardly at the cliche--_I bet they all say that_\--but it doesn't get in his way. Now he's thinking about the condom, and about how to move arms and legs so everything's lined up. _Can we even do it like this?_ he wonders, hoping the answer's yes. Most of the porn he's seen has involved countertops and men who have a lot more muscle on them than Sean does; he's not going to take positions he's seen in dirty magazines as how-to instructions.

"I think I'm ready," Bill says. "You want to do this face to face, or should I roll over?" He realizes that Sean probably won't mind face to face and he reaches up to cup Sean's cheek. "I'd like it this way and it's not that difficult.

"This way sounds good," Sean murmurs, nuzzling down against Bill's hand. "Just tell me what to do--how to do it without bending you the wrong way, I mean." He pulls his fingers back gently and gets a condom, only struggling with it a little before he gets it rolled on.

"I'm pretty bendable," Bill says, reaching down to grab his legs behind the knees. He grins up at Sean. "Start slow, but I think you'll pick up the rest of it just fine."

"Easy for you to say," Sean mumbles, but he's grinning all the way as he puts an arm down--carefully--to brace himself. He's starting to hope _some_ instinct takes over soon, because his brain's quickly shutting down in favor of his cock, and all he can think about is how hot Bill felt and how amazing it's going to be when it's his cock instead of his fingers...

He stops just long enough to slick a little more lube over his cock and then gets himself lined up, swallowing hard when he feels the slight clench of Bill's muscles against the head of his cock. Even through latex, it's like nothing he's ever felt before. "Slow," he says softly, more to himself than Bill, and he starts pressing in.

"Yeah, slow," Bill repeats, taking a deep breath and doing his best to relax. It's good, if a little painful, but the feeling as Sean pushes inside more than makes up for the slow burn Bill feels.

"Jesus," Sean blurts out. He's in just far enough to feel Bill tighten up around him, and he's afraid he's going to come before he even gets all the way in. _Slow, God, slow, easy, Christ, going to fucking die..._ Another inch, and he squeezes his eyes shut hard. "_Fuck._"

"It's okay," Bill says, wondering if he should feel so smug at seeing the expression on Sean's face. "You're doing great...feels fucking fantastic."

"Need--can't--oh, God," Sean pants, and he shoves in a little harder, part of him hoping he's not hurting Bill but the rest of him focused on getting _all the way in_, right fucking now. "_Please._"

Forcing himself to breathe, Bill nods up at Sean. "It's okay," he says, even though it's actually a little painful. But it's worth it just to see that look of need and wonder on Sean's face. "It's okay," he repeats. "Go ahead."

Those are possibly the best two words Sean's ever heard in his life, and he doesn't hesitate. He pulls back and pushes forward again, grateful that it's a little easier this time, but when he's buried balls-deep in Bill, he has to stop again, panting. "Christ," he groans. _It can't always be this good, can it? No one would ever do anything else._

It's a little easier now and Bill grins up at Sean. "You enjoying that?" he asks, knowing Sean's over the moon right now. Not that Bill can blame him; it's a fucking incredible feeling and once more he's glad he's the first to give Sean that feeling.

"Uh-huh," Sean says, nodding. It's about as intelligent as he can make himself sound right now--which isn't very. He gives Bill another thrust, and it's getting easier to move now--slicker somehow, dizzying. "_Fuck._"

Bill can feel his cock twitching a bit and he groans a little. "Feels damn good," he says, wanting to assure Sean that he's not in any real pain. And he's not, really; he's stretched enough now that Sean's cock is moving inside him easily. Reaching up, he toys with one of Sean's nipples, pinching very lightly at it.

Sean gasps, and accidentally ends up jerking forward _hard_\--which nearly makes his eyes roll back in his head, it's so good. "God," he groans, and then suddenly realizing just how hard he shoved in, "you all right?"

"Ah!" Bill gasps out. His cock is doing more than just twitching; and he looks down to watch as he begins to get hard again. "Yeah," he says, brushing a finger over Sean's nipple again. "Doin' great here."

"Here... too..." Sean groans, trying to shove his chest at Bill's hand at the same time he's coming up with a rhythm with his hips. He's not that coordinated, unfortunately, though after a few more strokes he thinks he's getting somewhere good. "More--touch me--please?" he groans.

"Oh, yeah," Bill groans; Sean sounds so good saying please. _I could get used to that,_ he thinks, and then buries that thought deep. Sliding his other hand up Sean's chest, he begins to play with both of Sean's nipples, pinching and tugging at them.

Losing the rhythm all over again, Sean finally shoves forward and then holds still, bending his head down to watch the way Bill's playing with his nipples. "Really--fucking--good," he pants, wondering why he never thought of doing that himself, while he was jerking off. "Everything--so fucking good," he tries again, hitching his hips forward.

_Jesus, he's so fucking cute!_ Bill thinks. _So fucking eager._ He keeps playing with Sean's nipples and rocks his hips, trying to encourage Sean to get back to fucking him. "Really good," he says. "Good that you like it."

_How could I not?_ Sean thinks dizzily. He finally puts his hands down next to Bill's shoulders, gets himself braced, and pulls back slowly. The thrust back in is every bit as slow, but this feels like a rhythm he can keep up even with what Bill's doing to his nipples. The bright side to feeling so awkward, he figures, is that at least he's not in danger of coming too fast.

"That's it," Bill says, grinning up at Sean. "Oh, hell, yeah, that's totally it." He pauses while Sean works to find a rhythm and then adds: "If you're having a hard time going slow...you could...speed up a bit. Or you could keep doing this...it's all good."

Sean laughs, grinning down at Bill. "Just... want to do everything... at once," he pants, shoving forward again and groaning. "I think... a little faster..." And he manages that, pushing forward and swallowing hard as the pleasure threatens to make his eyes cross. "_Christ._"

"Oh, fuck," Bill groans as he shifts a little under Sean. He's never seen anyone look so grateful while fucking him, which might be why this is so fucking awesome. Or it might just be that Sean is hitting Bill's prostate with every thrust; Bill's not sure.

If Sean's aim is good, it's mostly due to luck, but he does notice that Bill's groans are getting a little more intense now. Thought flies out the window, and he just concentrates on giving it to Bill over and over--just like that--hoping he can make Bill groan just that way again.

"God," Bill manages to get out. "You're...fucking natural...oh yeah...just like that." He reaches down and starts jerking off, sure that Sean's going to come any moment and not wanting to be too far behind him.

Bill's instincts are right on the money. The minute Sean sees Bill's hand on his cock, he groans and shoves forward, the orgasm hitting him so hard his vision goes dim. He's got his hands wrapped around Bill's thighs, pulling him as close as he can, and it's a miracle he doesn't lose his balance--but his whole world's narrowed down to the way it feels to be inside another man's body when he's coming, and there's nowhere else he could possibly want to be.

Although he hadn't been sure he'd be able to come a third time, Bill's not far behind Sean, gasping loudly as he comes all over his hand and stomach. "Oh, God..." he mutters, reaching up to hold Sean close. "Jesus, Sean...."

Sean collapses, groaning and trying to hold himself up far enough that he doesn't end up with all his weight on Bill's chest. He nods a few times, unable to get anything articulate out of his mouth. "Mmmm..."

"Yeah, what you said," Bill says with a laugh. He shifts and turns a little until they're lying side by side. "Goddamn, am I glad I met you. Stupid Damron guide didn't say that Sheffield's the place to meet hot guys." He grins and reaches out to brush a strand of Sean's hair off his forehead. "Obviously they don't know shit about the UK."

Sean can't help laughing at that. "It isn't usually," he admits, grinning at Bill. "Sometimes you just get lucky."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> We thought about setting this back in the summer of 1975 when Sean was 16 and Bill 18, but we decided that we didn't want to have to deal with the details--one of us lived through the 70s and really, the less said about what people wore, the better. So we settled for keeping the RL age difference and setting it in the summer of 2006. Please note that 16 is legal age in the UK.


End file.
